


It Will All Be Over Soon

by Ryenan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Suicide, double suicide, fall of the first order, kylux hardkinks, kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: The First Order has fallen, and Kylo Ren and General Hux have nowhere else to hide. They decide to die in eachothers' arms rather than be captured.Submitted as a fill for a Kylux Hardkinks prompt.





	

Kylo brushes his fingers gently across Hux’ jaw, skates a calloused finger across his bottom lip. The planet they are hiding on it torturously hot and dry, and his fingers turn red with the blood from a deep split in his chapped lips.

“Kylo –“

“Shh. It’ll all be over soon, I promise. Just a few more minutes.”

Hux tightens his grip on Kylo’s arm, the fabric of Kylo’s robe. The blood loss has started to make his vision fade, and he lets his head fall back. He knows that he will pass out soon, that Kylo will follow, and the saber will fall from Kylo’s grip and slice upwards as it falls. The cruel blade will cut through their chests together, their necks, maybe destroy their skulls and faces. This was the same way Han Solo had died – lightsaber through the chest, survivable until the fall cut him apart. They couldn’t think of a better way to die together than falling on the same sword.

They can both see out the small window in the hostel room they rented, can watch as the sunlight fades to night. Their seat was a makeshift couch of old, unstable energy packs, which will send the whole place up in smoke when Kylo drops the saber. Their bodies will be destroyed – nothing for the resistance to show off – maybe nothing more than shards of his already broken red kyber crystal to prove it was even them.

 “Goodbye, Kylo.”

“I love you, Hux.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kylux double suicide. Faced with the defeat of the First Order, [established relationship Kylux] chose to die together rather than be captured.


End file.
